charmjewelfandomcom-20200214-history
Randy
Randy is the son of King James and Queen Ree and the future king of the Crisis Kingdom by marrying his love Miiya. The Prince Randy was the prince of the Crisis Kingdom and was disguised as a regular handsome boy who became fast friends with Miiya as well as having a crush on her. He appears to be strong, kind, and a bit laid-back. He also sings and plays guitar for his band "The Cobalt". He begin to sense strange energy on Miiya as he realize by his parents that she is the next Charmer of the Onyx and had decided to keep an eye on her and her siblings. After his parents had summoned Miiya and her siblings, he explained that he is the one who gave Miiya and her siblings the Charm Gems and their destiny of becoming the Charmed Ones. He also help them saving the world from the Anti Charm. As a prince, he is only an observer, a simple keeper of the balance, and thus he cannot decide anyone's future. He and Miiya develop feelings for each other, their relationship climaxing when Miiya finally decided to remain single without any love to him after Randy and Albert were violently fighting their love for Miiya. Randy remained cold and silent towards Albert and Miiya for a while, even becoming extremely jealous of Miiya dating with the evil Presence named Jacob. Masquerade's Defeat Later on, Randy forgave Miiya for his rude behavior and rekindle their relationship. During the battle with the Anti Charm, he was almost killed by Albert's destructive soundwave, breaking him into pieces. Miiya immediately comes to his side and tends to him for the duration of the battle. Randy is taken to his kingdom where he is healed by his nurses. While there he figures out that Miiya will stick up for him no matter what after hearing the conversation that Miiya and her siblings have leaving Randy flattered. Randy uses the Onyx to make crystallizated flower and Miiya gave him a lovely smile and told him she allows herself to become his queen. Randy thanks her and shared a passionate kiss with her. He was captured by the Anti Charm while they were replaced by cybernatic implants, but was saved by the Charmed Ones. He showed his romantic feelings to Miiya and agreed of having the better future together. Personality Randy is often logical and focused with a serious side. He often takes the role of a leader, not only in directing and organizing people but also through mediation and offering suggestions or compromises to difficult situations. His attitude towards his title of prince is one of duty; he loves his people and strives to do the best he can for them. He has made a greater attempt to keep his anger and aggressive in check as he doesnt want everyone to see his quick to angerness. He has a brotherly relationship with Darrel. He cares deeply for his family. Powers and Abilities Randy has great sorcery magic and has mastered the power of being an omnipotent. Usages *Track down the Charmed Ones via the Charm Gems. *Fire energy bolts. *Creating magic shields. *Create a "hero side" model of any creature to serve him as his minion. *Mind Control. *Telekinesis. *Telepathy. *Levitation *Energy blasts. *Creation of telekinetic barriers capable of deflecting physical and energy attacks. *Mind-reading. *Mentally incducing illusions into his victims' minds. *Teleportation *Transform his pet tiger into a dragon. *Conjure simple items and objects. *Astral Projection. *Can delve into the minds of others, feeling their emotions and feelings. *Can also observe others by conjuring an diamond screen that can display anyone or anything he will. *Can materialize anything he wants. *Able to erase the memories of others. Romance Randy has had numerous flirtations with Miiya as well as having a deep relationship with her. The two kept their feelings for each other mostly to themselves. Their mutual feelings for each other became far more obvious when Randy discovered Miiya had revealed her feelings for him instead of Albert and the two shared a kiss. When King James discussed the topic of marriage with his son shortly, Randy requested that Miiya be his future wife. Randy's duties as prince kept him both busy and distant from Miiya for some time. When Randy finally took her a date and attempted to watched Miiya, he caught her being kissed by Albert. After this, Randy had believed Miiya had moved on. This causes Miiya to become distant and quiet around Randy and Albert until he started to fall in love with Robin and dated the new boy Issac as she found out he is a Presence. Later the two can be seen holding hands. Randy and Miiya can be seen flirting with each other sometimes, one time it goes as far as Randy kissing the back of Miiya's hand. After the Iron Dominion was defeated. After Masquerade's defeat, Randy even asked Miiya if she would become Queen of the Crisis Kingdom, kissing her on the lips to express his feelings. Future Years Later In 15 Years Later, Randy married Miiya, became King of the Crisis Kingdom and had a daughter named Romiette. He is a kind and caring queen, willing to do anything for his people. His days as a hero behind him, Randy found that his own daughter was the Charmed One and leader of the new group called Future Novastorm. He has been nevertheless stalwart in carrying out his duties as he spends his time with Shadow, Jacob, Brad, Miles, Yang, and Antonio. He is known as the greatest supporter, encouraging his family and friends in any difficult situations. In Charm Jewel 15 Years Final, He, along with his wife, parents, and in-laws, have decided to let their children to unite to fight against Brianna X and her evil-doers. Brianna X's son Ares captured her and the others and was saved by the Future Charm Squad after Darkanna X's defeat. In 18 Years Later, Randy was still gifted with immortality. He has lived for years and watched his granddaughter learning her hybrid power of darkness, magic, and earth. He taught her how to control her powers very correctly and wisely as he remained in close contact with his wife. Family *Freddie (paternal grandfather-in-law) *Carolyn (paternal grandmother-in-law) *Richard (maternal grandfather-in-law) *Shirley (maternal grandmother-in-law) *King James (father) *Queen Rita (mother) *Melvin (father-in-law) *Claire (mother-in-law) *Trevor, Scott, Brian, Ricky, and Phoenix (uncles-in-law) *Hazel and Loren (aunts-in-law) *Miiya (wife) *Romiette (daughter) *Scarlet, Gwen, Shade, Gabriella, and Kara (nieces) *Brandon, Ebon, Caleb, and Nick (nephews) *Darrel, Shadow, Jacob, Brad, Robin, and Miles (brothers-in-law) *Danielle, Gabrielle, Desiree, Chelsey, Stardust, and Ebony (sisters-in-law) *Xavin and Adamme (grandnephews) *Xavia, Chanel, Megara, Ann, Abby, Cythina, Bianca, Renee, Ceres, Pallas, Juno, Vesta, Rvaven, Anne, Nami, and Verdona (grandnieces) *Yang, Simon, Carlton, Martin, and Python (nephews-in-law) *Arianna, Regina, Hannah, Ciara, Ashley, and Miley (nieces-in-law) *Garrett (son-in-law) *Isabelle (granddaughter) Category:Charm Squad